The Letter
by djmichealsfics
Summary: Jenny's letter to Gibbs and the aftermath. AU - This is rated t-M just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**This is a multi part fic. This is my take on Jenny's letter to Jethro and the aftermath of the letter. Rated M just to be safe for later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, wish I did. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. No flames though please as I am relatively new to posting stories. Thanks bunches and blessings to all.**

It was an innocent looking letter that came in the mail to his house. Surprising because all of his mail was directed to the office years ago with his schedule, but when he saw the handwriting he knew that it was on purpose. He took the letter to the basement, dumped out a jar of nails and poured some bourbon into it and took a drink. He fingered the letter before carefully using his knife and slitting it open. The scent touched a chord in him that he didn't know was there. He unfolded the letter and some pictures fell out. They were put aside for the time being and he put his reading glasses on.

_Dearest Jethro,_

_I love you now more than I ever have and I am sorry that I never said it sooner. As I sit here writing this it occurs to me that in all of our life together, I have never actually said the words and I don't know why. 10 years is a long time to go without those three little words. I hope that you know I do and did love you beyond anything. _

_I am writing this as I get ready to go to get the insurance policy that Decker left at a property he owns in the desert; he was killed by __Svetlana Chernitskaya who is using the alias of Natasha Lenkov__. I believe in my heart that I am not going to make it back to you. Unfortunately my love you will have to tie up this lose end lest it destroys you. There are so many things I have to tell you and also to apologize for. When you finish reading this I hope that you will understand and can forgive me and that you will be able to do this one last thing I ask of you._

_First and foremost, don't blame Mike. I needed someone that I could trust outside of the agency and he was on __your__ shortlist. I just didn't tell him that I wasn't going to make it through this particular op. And please, please, don't blame Tony or Ziva. You know me well enough to realize that I did what I wanted to do. Most of my life has been run on my schedule, my five point plan, with little deviation why should my death be any different? The only way this could have been avoided was if you were here and even then you would have had to find me, stop me, and then handcuff me to you. AGAIN. But __THAT__, is an entirely different conversation, one I have always cherished. ______ I can see you smirking now. Is your mind in the bedroom? I hope it is._

_By now you should know what happened is for the best really. After all that we have been through I cannot bear the thought of you watching me wasting away due to some damn disease that has no cure available to me. My neurologist says that they are making great headway with stem cell research using chord blood, but it is a Catch 22. _

_1) I would have to get pregnant. At my age the chances of that are about 77% but with my disease it drops down to about 40% give or take a few % points; _

_2) I have to be off of my meds for three months in order to get pregnant and not harm the child; _

_3) If I go off my meds then my disease will advance even more rapidly and the chances that I would be able to carry to full term are slim._

_4) I cannot see bringing a defenseless child into this just to run experiments on it for my sake in the hopes that I __**might**__ be healed._

_5) According to the results of my doctor's appointment last week, I have 6 months or less._

_6) No matter what; it is a moot point because I had a hysterectomy just over 9 years ago._

_When I left you in Paris I had a reason and it wasn't Svetlana and the mistake I made in not killing her. The reason was La Grenouille. You asked me what he did to me and I couldn't tell you. It wasn't that I don't trust you because I do; you have never let me down. It just felt like even saying it would make it happen again. I know rationally that it can't but emotionally I'm screwed. It won't make a difference now and you need to know. I just wished I had the courage to tell you to your face. _

_When you went back to the plane to get my coat, I thought I would have time to run to the bathroom and be back before you missed me too much. I never made it back. I was grabbed by him coming out and I was not paying attention to my surroundings. He just walked up to me, put a gun to my back, and we walked out of the airport. For three days he held me in a basement, beating and raping me, demanding to know where the papers were. I didn't know what he was talking about then but now I do. My father was working for the CIA trying to bring him down and had evidence that he was double crossing them, using their spies for his work. The proof is in your basement, under the foam of your sniper rifle. When he left one day, I don't know how but I escaped, I got cleaned up and contacted Decker, and everything was over. I never told him about the rape or what happened. I just said that it was a difference of opinion and let him draw his own conclusions. His conclusions were that you and I fought and for that I am truly sorry._

_I thought I could get past it easily. After all, I had used sex as a weapon before so why was this time different? It was different because I let it I think. It took me a few months to realize it and by then what I thought was psychosomatic trauma was actually the fact that I was pregnant. To this day, I don't know if he was premature or on time. I have always been afraid to find out. Would I still love him? Or would I hate him for who his father was? I never had the courage to actually come right out and say it, that his father is, was, a monster that murdered his grandfather and raped his mother. I used my position as Director to track him to constantly keep an eye on him in fear that he would steal him. For so long I was afraid that Benoit would find out and try to take him away_

_I let my fear rule me when I could have just walked away. I should have trusted my instincts and told you what happened but I couldn't. I could not bear to see a look of loathing and pity in your eyes, not when I see it in my own eyes. I can tell you that I cannot stand to look myself in the eye to see the person that I have become. Frightened of my own shadow, vindictive, and just so angry and miserable. Afraid at times to be alone with my son because of his father. No because his mother cannot stand the fact that his father is not the man I want it to be, the only man I love. Does that shock you? God I hope not. _

_There it is Jethro, I have a son. He only weighed 6 pounds and 6 ounces and was born on November 10__th__, 1998, the Marine Corps Birthday. Isn't it ironic? The only man I ever loved was a Marine and he isn't the father of my only child. His name is Jackson Jasper Shepard. He lives with my cousin Shelly and goes to school here just outside the city. Shelly keeps him safe for me. I love him with all of my heart and only want what is best for him. _

_Now the favor that I ask of you and I hope that it is not asking too much of you but if it is, I will understand. I re-did my will last week and asked that everything be sold and be put in a trust for Jackson until he is of age. I have named you as his guardian. If you should choose not to accept then full custody will be given to Shelly and I truly do understand. I know how much you loved Shannon and Kelly._

_If you should accept, I ask that you to talk to Jackson and tell him that I love him. Do not let him EVER find out about Rene Benoit and the man that he was. Do not let him be ashamed of who he is and that is a wonderful little boy. He is the most kind, caring child. He is so inquisitive and his eyes sparkle when he laughs. He has an infectious giggle and is always asking why. Why is the sky blue, why do the stars only come out at night, where do they go during the day? He loves to learn and is always tearing things apart. He loves soccer, baseball, and sailing and recently decided that he likes the name Jack. _

_He broke his arm when he was 7 falling off of the monkey bars; remember when I took the impromptu vacation for a week to Martinique? I took him to make him feel better about missing baseball season and we had a blast. He has a scar on his right knee from taking a cleat there at his last game. It was the championships and they were playing to win. He wouldn't leave until his team won and ended up with 8 stitches. After the emergency room we had to go back to the party. He is very competitive. He has a birthmark on his left knee that looks exactly like a star. I ache to be with him right now and long to hold him in my arms one last time. I will miss everything about him especially when he calls me Mom and his little arms around me and the distinct scent of him. My child, my sweet precious baby. Please take care of him._

_I love you._

_Always,_

_Jen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, wish I did. This is my take on Jenny's letter to Jethro and the aftermath of the letter. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. No flames though please. This chapter will be fairly short but does have cursing in it. Please do not be offended.**

He unfolded the letter and some pictures fell out. They were put aside.

_I have a son. born on November 10__th__, 1998, the Marine Corps Birthday. Jackson Jasper Shepard, h__e has a birthmark on his left knee that looks exactly like a star._

Jethro felt like he took a blow to the solar plexus. His head was spinning and it had nothing to do with the bourbon. He felt the tears rolling down his cheek and hadn't realized that he was even crying. Her words came back to him wave after wave crashing in on him.

All of this time. The anger he felt towards her, her distance when she came back, everything. All of this damn time he was blaming her when she couldn't come to him. She was raped, viciously attacked and after 10 years she still couldn't look herself in the eye because she was ashamed. She had a son. But she didn't blame him for the circumstances that she believed caused his birth, she didn't let her life touch his innocence. He accused her of making it personal and it was. Who could blame her for wanting vengeance? Hell, he had done the same thing with a rifle on a hill.

Why had she named him that? Jenny had never met his father and he sure the hell didn't talk about him. But his father's name was Jackson. Could she have named him that wanting her child to be named after his maternal grandfather and the man she wanted to be his paternal grandfather or did she just like the name? Did she ever have him tested? Had she ever run his DNA against the child's to see if he was a match? Gibbs didn't think so based upon the tone of the letter, but then why not? Was she so damned afraid to find out positively that the bastard who raped her sired her son? Did she think that she couldn't love him any longer knowing?

He thought of what she had said about the birthmark on her son's knee and Jethro's hand shook. He remembered back to another child that had one on her knee, just like a star, Kelly. It skipped a generation in his family, his father had one, he didn't, but Kelly did. Could Jackson Shepard be his son?

He looked at the pictures. One was of them in Paris all those years ago, looking at each other for all the world in love. He looked at the other picture and felt his heart stop. The other one was of a child, who had a mop of blonde hair that was starting to turn dark, sparkling blue eyes full of the devil, and a wide smile. Jethro studied the picture and traced the face with his finger. He had Jenny's smile and the shape of her face, but Jethro thought he looked like Kelly too.

He ran his hand over his face, scrubbing his eyes and chin. It was up to him. Take the boy and raise him or leave him where he was. He couldn't sleep, didn't feel like drinking, and couldn't work on his boat. What the hell was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, wish I did. This is my take on Jenny's letter to Jethro and the aftermath of the letter. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. No flames though please. This chapter will be fairly short but does have cursing in it. Please do not be offended.**

What the hell was he going to do?

Gibbs had tried to talk Ducky the next day about Jenny's letter and found that he didn't know what to say. So he shelved it for a while.

It had been 12 weeks since Jenny had died, 3 since he got the letter, and Jethro had agonized over this question for days on end over and over. He also had to work with his new team and he was pretty pissed off. Not only had Vance punished his old team by sending them away, he couldn't trust the new one, and didn't have someone that trusted him. Vance did not want to hear about it. He was the lead agent and he should lead them.

No one, and he really meant no one not even Fornell or Korte, should have to work with 3 probationary agents at one time. Shit, the three of them were driving him nuts; he had Langer who was a former FBI guy who doesn't listen, Keating is a boy genius who doesn't drive, and Lee is a lawyer who doesn't shoot. They all jumped every time he looked at them even when he was in a good mood. That alone was enough to put him in a bad mood.

On top of that, DiNozzo's phone rang off the hook with women calling for him; which was completely new. He knew for a fact didn't happen before DiNozzo was sent afloat because he never gave out his dates his work number. Gibbs wouldn't put it past Abby to have something to do with this. She had a shrine of Tony, Ziva, and Tim and post-it notes proclaiming the number of days the team had been separated. Gibbs knew for a fact that they were changed daily which meant that she came in on weekends to change them. She was getting pissier and pissier, Gibbs was just hoping for a quiet couple of days so that they could get some time together and he could get her feelings on the subject.

Several times a week he would find himself on the drive outside of the city, parked where he could see the boy. What he saw was a seemingly well-adjusted child that seemed to be quite friendly, great at soccer, and looking to be a hell of a fine pitcher. He even talked to Gibbs one day when he was at the ball park watching practice. Since that day he had gone back over and over watching his games whenever he could to observe the child. Gibbs found out that he was going into the 4th grade; he loved sausage pizza and apples, hated peas and pineapple. He wanted a dog in the worst way and was sad because his mom died but she was in heaven with his grandpa and grandma so it was okay. They talked fairly often now. This last time he decided that he wanted to be called Jackson not Jack since his mom never called him that. Jackson looked so much like Jenny. Gibbs ruffled his hair and sent him back to his coach. Every Saturday saw him in the stands rooting for Jackson's team.

And he finally met Shelly the weekend before last. At first he stilled when he saw her, the resemblance to Jenny was close. She smiled at him and just stood near him watching the game. They talked a little. Shelly told him that Jackson had told her right away about the man that had talked to him that first day. Since then, she watched Gibbs watch Jackson. She said that she understood his confusion and his dilemma as Jenny had explained it to her. He confessed that he didn't know what to do but was pulled towards Jackson and wanted to do what was best for him. Yesterday afternoon at Jackson's final practice before the tournaments just shy of a month after he got the letter, he told her that he thought Jackson might be his son. She asked him what he wanted to do about it to prove it and he told her. This morning, Friday, after Jackson went to summer school, she came to NCIS and handed him a cheek swab.

He knew that time was running out and he needed to make a decision. He couldn't leave Shelly in limbo like this forever. He knew that he had come to care for the boy in that short of time. Could he run the test? Wasn't that Jenny's same problem? Would running a DNA analysis change his mind? Would he take custody of Jackson if he was proven not to be his father? Or would he do it because he was his father? That was a crappy reason to uproot a child. Gibbs knew without a doubt that he could be a good father. He was to Kelly. Then there was the fact that Jackson was almost the same age as Kelly was when she died. How could he be sure that he was making a decision that was not based upon filing the void that was left when she died but was best for Jackson? It went around and around in his head.

He was fidgety and short tempered all day and his team avoided him like the plague. By the end of the day Gibbs got Ducky and Abby to agree to dinner at his place that night. He didn't miss the looks from Langer, Keating, and Lee when they found out about it and weren't invited, but at that point he didn't really care. After the meal, he laid it all out for them, showed him the pictures he had of Jackson, and gave them Jenny's letter. He explained about the significance of the birthmark in his family, his doubts, and everything he knew from meeting Jackson Shepard. Then he asked their honest opinions. They were the closest to him, what did they think he should do? There was absolute silence in the house as they pondered the questions and their answers. Even with tears running down her face, Abby was silent which meant to him that she was taking this with complete seriousness.

Abby spoke first in a quiet, serious voice that he rarely heard and it got his attention, "Gibbs, you totally have to do it. She wanted you to. She wouldn't have asked you to do this if she didn't believe in you and most importantly trusted you with him. _**Jenny loved you and was in love with you**_. It was evident in everything she did from getting her hair cut to what she wore. The way you looked at each other. I know that you loved her too. I know that I teased you guys about it but with the team, our family, you and Jenny were the Mommy and Daddy and we were the kids. Only she really was the Mommy, and you have a chance to be the Daddy of your own kid again. You have had that sample all day and not once brought it to me to test and you have been in a bad mood all day. So where is it? I don't think that it maters to you in the end and deep down inside you know it. If it mattered, you would have had me a sample the first time you met him no matter what. I know you wouldn't take it to someone else would you?"

Gibbs shook his head at her question, got up and went to his jacket hanging in the hall and brought her two samples, one from Jackson and one from himself, and kissed her on the top of the head. "Abbs, I would only trust you to do it. Just not yet, okay."

Ducky took off his glasses and wiped them and blew out a long breath. "Jethro, the very fact that you are asking the questions indicates that you want to do the right thing by the boy. She is correct you know. If this question of paternity really mattered to you, you would have gotten it to her earlier. Why didn't you have Abby run the DNA sample today?"

He shook his head sadly as he looked at his old friend. "I don't know Duck. This is big. This isn't having her back on a case or living together. This is a child who lives his life now an hour away. He has sports, his aunt, and friends in school. Is it right for me to even think about pulling him away from it when my life isn't the most stable? I sure don't have steady hours at work, I get called away at a moments notice and travel the world.

Who would look after him when I'm gone? What kind of life can I give him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, wish I did. This is my take on Jenny's letter to Jethro and the aftermath of the letter. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. No flames though please. This chapter will be fairly short but does have cursing in it. Please do not be offended. I may have messed up the timeline a little here as I'm not exactly sure when Tony left the Ronald Reagan for the Seahawk. Also, for my purposes since McGee was in on the search for the mole I am granting him access to MTAC. **

* * *

What the hell was he going to do?

By the time that Ducky and Abby left close to midnight, he was no closer to a decision and went to his basement to work on the boat.

On her way home, Abby thought about it. She knew how close Gibbs and Tony were and that they often talked to each other late into the evening. She also knew that Tony thought of Gibbs as a father figure. She came to a decision and called McGee, "Timmy, do you know how to reach Tony? I think Gibbs really needs to talk to him."

"Abby it is midnight and you woke me up. Can't it wait until tomorrow? How important is it?" McGee was a little worried.

"Can you get him tonight? It can't wait, it's life changing important. He needs answers that only Tony can give him."

At that McGee was sitting up in bed, "He isn't going to Mexico again is he?"

She answered, "I can't tell you until Gibbs says it is okay but I don't think so."

What worried him the most is that Abby was being un-Abby. She was not talking a mile a minute, he could hear no music in the background, and she was subdued. She didn't go on and on either.

"I'll go to the office and try to get him but it may take a few hours. Do you want me to call you back?"

At 1:00 he was in MTAC putting in a call for Tony to the Seahawk. He had to convince the officer on duty that a) Tim was Tony's brother; b) it was an urgent family matter; and c) Tony wouldn't mind if he was woken up. It it took him over 45 minutes to convince the officer but once he did, it took less than 10 minutes for Tony to show up. He came sliding into the seat with his hair sticking up all over and grabbed the headset and had a worried look on his face.

"The officer on duty said that my brother was on the phone and it was a family emergency. What the hell is going on Tim? Is something wrong with our little sister, cousin, Uncle or dad? How bad is it?"

"It's dad." Tony's face turned pale and Tim went on. "I didn't say emergency, I said **_urgent_**. I don't know what or how bad it is but Abby said to call you and for you to call him ASAP no matter what time. She said 'Life Changing' and wouldn't tell me. She was very un-Abby. Totally quiet no music in the background, no mile an hour chatter, and she sounded sad. I have this gut feeling that it is major and may not be good."

"Is he heading south?"

"I truly don't know. She said no but I'm worried."

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it from here? I'll call him and see how he is and if he needs anything. If he does need something from our end, I will email you because I am almost out of personal call time. You call her back and let her know that I am calling him now. Thanks for keeping me up on the home front. I really rely on you for it. You're a great brother. Have you heard anything from the crazy cousin?"

"You're welcome. You'd do the same for me. We haven't heard from her. Might be away on vacation with her dad though. Oh and you might want to talk to the operator, it took me 3/4 hour to convince him that we're family. If it gets worse, I would hate for you to not know. Bye."

"Yeah, I will let them know about you, Sis, Uncle Duck, Crazy Cousin, and dad. Take care. Hopefully see you soon."

Tony disconnected from Tim, had a little chat with the radio operator about his family and the necessity of them being able to reach him day or night because his father's health was not great, and said he was put in to a call to his dad.

The ringing of his cell phone made Gibbs start up and smack his head on the bull of the boat overhead.

"Son of a bitch. Gibbs. What?" was growled into the phone while he was rubbing his head where he hit it.

"Hey Dad did I wake you? Sleeping under the boat again aren't you, you know what it does to your back not to mention the fact that it makes you a very crabby guy in the morning."

Gibbs could hear a smile through the phone but he was concerned anyway. "Tony, it is after 0230. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nope, I'm okay. I am a little homesick and just wanted to hear your voice to make sure you were okay. Did you ever play telephone when you were a kid? You know the game where you tell one person something, they tell the next, and so on down the line until the last guy has to come back to you and tell you the message to see if it was passed on right."

"I remember it. Why do you ask?" Gibbs walked up the stair to his room and settled on the bed.

"Well, the message I finally got from the communications officer was that it was an emergency and you weren't doing so well and possibly going south. Little Sis is quiet about something that you might have said or done, which makes younger brother nervous and jumpy, and then he is calling me. Which in itself is odd since I'm about 3,000 miles from nowhere and couldn't do anything about any problem for at least 3 days? So since I am awake and you're awake, tell me a story. What's the plot to the latest movie you've seen?"

Gibbs could hear the worry in the younger man's voice and recognized it. He knew that if Abby were worried when she talked to Tim that he would take his worries about her to Tony. They really were a family, an odd one but a family none the less. That was the way his family worked. Abby and Tim always went to Tony who came to him. He really was the older brother of this family who plead their case at times but he would also rat them out in a heartbeat if he felt he needed to for their own good. If Tony couldn't figure it out on his own then he would take it to Ducky.

After a short pause while this was running through his head, he told Tony succinctly about the letter from Jenny and Jackson and the decision he would have to make shortly. He did not say anything about his fears. Once he was finished speaking there was silence and he thought that he might have lost the connection. The hesitancy and emotion in Tony's voice came through with his next words.

"Sounds like an interesting movie. I'm definitely going to have to see it when I get home. You know I'm better with actions and to be honest, most times I would rather poke my eyes out with a hot poker than talk about emotions and crap. I know that we aren't all huggy, kissy and the right words don't always come through. I've wanted to tell you something for a long time and never knew how so I will just say it and you can smack me later when I get home. I've discovered that what we have is the difference between relatives and families. Relatives are blood and you can't do anything about it, but Jenny, Ducky, Tim, you, and Abby are my family. We make a pretty great one even if we are kind of odd. One more thing though, you need to know that I know I couldn't have had a better dad and I am thankful that you chose me to be a part of your family even though you know who my relatives are. You'll do the right thing. Damn, I have to go, my time limit is up. Good night Dad."

"Thank you, and Tony, good night Son." Gibbs had something more to think about. The difference he made in the life of the man he thought of as his son was a choice he would make again and again.

Saturday and Sunday were spent in contemplation and by Monday morning he wanted to speak with Abby first thing. When he got to her lab he found Ducky and Tim there which surprised him a little. Ducky and Tim looked at him when he came in but Abby had her head down looking at some test result.

"Good morning Ducky. McGee, Abbs, I talked to your **_brother_** early Saturday morning. It seems he got the idea from someone that he needed to call home. There will be no more unauthorized calls to him. Somehow he got the message that it was an emergency."

McGee looked at him with a sheepish look and the tips of his ears turned red. Abby turned around to face him with a guilty look on her face and opened her mouth to speak when he held up his finger to stop her.

"I am not mad. We had talked for a few minutes before his time limit was up and it was good to hear from him." He looked at his old friend and the young man and woman that he looked at as his other children. He stopped talking as what Tony said finally struck him then and he slowly started to smile. "I just realized what Tony meant. He's right that it doesn't matter, Duck. Relatives and family. Jackson is Jenny's son. Maybe some day I will want to know who his relatives are but now it isn't important. We are his family. I want to do this. I want a second chance."

Suddenly he looked concerned, "I need to clean my place up and I am going to need help. I don't know anything about 9 ½ year old boys."

At this Abby quickly pushed the papers she was working on and smiled, "Gibbs, you _were_ a boy once weren't you?? Besides you won't be alone. We will be here to help you. And this time I'll be a better big sister."

Gibbs' eyes cut into slits as he sent a glare her way, "You come anywhere near my kid with super glue and I'll tan your hide Abigail."

Abby let loose a peal of laughter which was quickly followed up by the men in the room. They were still in high spirits and making plans when Gibbs' team came in to inform them of a case to start the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: RL has interrupted me and I haven't had a chance to write for a while. Also, I am working on a couple of other stories. I hope to put another chapter up by the weekend. **

**xx**

**Disclaimer: As I could not determine when Jenny died exactly, I am going with the idea that it was early spring. This story is AU and possibly slightly OOC. This chapter is more focused on Gibbs with a little of Jackson thrown in. I don't own the characters, wish I did. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, flames are not. **

**(Lincoln Echo Six) Thanks for your review and I appreciate how you gave me direction without realizing that I was stuck with how I wanted this to start rounding out more. **

As spring rolled into summer and summer started to close Shelly and Gibbs had worked out an agreement in regards to him getting to spend time with Jackson. Whenever he was free he took Jackson unless Shelly had something already planned. On days where they couldn't be together, Gibbs made sure that he called Jackson every day and emailed from both home and work. Now Gibbs checked his emails regularly several times a day. As they spent more and more time together they gradually became more comfortable with each other and seemed more in sync with each other. There were days that they stayed home at Gibbs house just hanging out or working on the boat. Gibbs had cleaned one of the spare rooms upstairs. He, Jackson, and Abby spent one weekend working on it making Jackson's room. He had gotten a new television, DVD player, and a computer so while they wore working on the room McGee set about getting him hooked up to the 21st century.

There were outings to baseball games to see the Washington Nationals, soccer games to see the DC United, bike rides on the trails around the city, walks and bike rides at Rock Creek Park, and once around Great Falls National Park (although Gibbs' knees paid for that one the next few days afterwards), trips to the monuments and several return trips to the Smithsonian. Jackson was a curious and open child who loved to learn things and was interested in many things, some that surprised Gibbs. One was archery and another was weapons. Jackson was a fair hand with a bow and arrow, but it was weapons that held his interest the most. He excelled at being able to indicate the type of weapon that was displayed and would rattle off the specifications and what the primary use was and where it was used. It came as a huge surprise to Gibbs when Jackson mentioned that he missed the firing range the most out of all of the things he had done with his mother. That Jenny would often take Jackson to a firing range just outside the city and they would spend the afternoon there. Afterwards they would go to his favorite family fun-plex to have burgers, fries, and a milkshake before playing a round of miniature golf and occasionally ride the go carts. When Gibbs took him, he was surprisingly pleased to find that Jackson's accuracy was as good as or better than many of the recruits coming out of FLETC. There was no reason that they couldn't continue the tradition that Jenny started. He only had to look at Jackson's smile to see Jenny. His whole face lit up.

When a case of a downed aircraft took the team out of town to the foothills of West Virginia for ten days it was slammed home forcefully to Gibbs how much he had come to love Jackson and didn't want to be without him. It was a long trip each way so there was no way that he could get home for even a few minutes. The amount of time spent identifying the possible location of the plane, finding the wreckage and that all souls on board had been lost, then identifying the bodies and figuring out the particulars of the crash made it difficult for him to speak with Jackson. He was up and running long before Jackson got up in the morning, ran straight through all day, before calling it quits in the early morning long after Jackson went to bed only to start over the next day. Even though he spoke with Shelly before he left letting her know what was going on, it wasn't the same. It seemed like fate was conspiring against him. The more it rained hampering the recovery effort, the worse his mood became; dark skies equaled a dark moody Gibbs. He was six hours away from the most important thing in his life, trekking out six miles from the nearest town in rough country with dodgy cell service in crappy, stormy weather with frequent mudslides. If something happened he wouldn't find out until possibly too late. He was breaking what he considered to be his newly proclaimed rule number one, never be unreachable and even though he couldn't control it, he was pissed off and worried that he was unreachable, and pissed off because he was worried. He missed seeing Jackson and come to count on seeing his happy face at least once a week.

On the fifth day of non-stop drizzle, due to his snapping at his team, growling at the local LEO's for sloppy work, and in general him being a bastard to everyone he was being given an extremely wide berth. No one wanted to even look at him in fear of drawing his attention. Two red cross workers had been overheard complaining to each other that they were covered in mud and wrecked their shoes and hadn't signed on for this and had left in a snit when it was suggested by Gibbs that they were obviously deluding themselves if they thought civil service of any kind was a ball in the park all of the time.

The final straw came on the sixth day when shortly after 1300, a mudslide caught him unaware and washed Gibbs back down the hill he was trying to scale. His sour disposition had him taking off Ducky's head when he was treating the scrapes on Gibbs' arm and hands in the makeshift morgue. They were left blessedly alone except for Palmer who was keeping his eyes directed on the body in front of him but listening intently, not making a movement. Gibbs' mood had been steadily declining since the "A" team was separated but had seemed to be getting better lately until this case and he was interested in what was happening without drawing the fire onto him and hoping that he did the right thing this morning.

Gibbs kept pulling his injured hands away from Ducky as he was trying to swab them with antiseptic. "Stop it. It's fine. Cut it out already. I'm okay. Knock it off will you? I said I'm not hurt. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get the hell out of here and go home. I'm sick of the rain, I'm sick of jumpy LEO's who start at the slightest shadow, I'm sick of rescue workers who are afraid to get dirty, and I'm sick of little kids playing Federal Agents. If I never see West Virginia again, it won't be too soon for me. LEAVE MY ARMS THE HELL ALONE DAMN IT!" The last was issued on a roar.

Ducky had been watching Gibbs all week. More than once he saw him try to make a call then pull back his arm to throw his cell phone only to stop and growl at it before stuffing it in his pocket. He had more than a passing suspicion as to what the main issue was and he sympathized for his oldest and dearest friend, truly he did, but he just couldn't help snapping back, "You could get an infection if you don't clean up your arms and hands. Who knows what kind of bacteria is in that runoff water. Then where would you be? On medical leave that's where. You know Jethro no one wants to work with you today; myself included. This recovery effort would be much better off if _**you**_ just went back to the hotel to get cleaned up and rested. Or else the next time you go over the edge of an embankment it won't be Mother Nature's fault"

"You gonna push me _Dr. Mallard_?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time would it, _Agent Gibbs_?"

Palmer was seriously considering that he should have left the area to avoid bloodshed and stood looking back and forth at each man mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. They stood in front of the only exit and he didn't think much of his chances at avoiding the storm. The two men stood toe to toe and glared at each other growling for several long minutes, when suddenly Gibbs' seemed to deflate into himself and let out a sigh. If he hadn't seen it himself, Jimmy would have never believed it.

He took a deep breath and shook his head back and forth before looking his friend in the eyes. "I'm sorry Duck. I know you were only trying to help. The weather and everything… It's just…."

Ducky too took a deep breath and clasped his shoulder, "I know Jethro. Why don't you go back to the hotel and take a break? You look like hell and you are covered with mud from head to toe. Take a hot shower, get something to eat, and go to sleep. You can get cell service there you know. Maybe checking in with the home front will ease your mind."

"You're right Duck and thanks. For everything."

Ducky nodded his head and turned back to the body he had been working on before and addressed his assistant, "Well don't just stand there Mr. Palmer, I had rather expected you to have this one tagged and at least tentatively identified and the paperwork started. What have you been doing this whole time? Eavesdropping? Tsk tsk. You younger generation will be the reason all common courtesy and good manners have died much like the way of the dinosaur. You know…."

Gibbs ghosted a smile at hearing his friend as he shut the door effectively shutting out the chastisement. He caught a ride back into town in the back of a truck driven by the wife of one of the volunteers. Even though it was still raining and the wind was picking up there was no way he would damage her vehicle and subject her to his foul mood by climbing inside the cab. He thanked her when she dropped him off at his hotel door and noticed that there were lights on in his room that he had not left on. He grabbed his gun for all of the good that it would do covered in mud, quietly snicked open the door, and stood there surprised to find McGee who turned around and aimed his own weapon at the intruder.

"Hey boss. Umm. You look like crap. Let me get you a couple of towels." McGee holstered his weapon, went into the bathroom, turned on the shower to let it warm a little, and brought out some towels. He found Gibbs starting to undress out of his sodden, muddy clothing, teeth chattering. Without saying a word, Gibbs stripped down to his boxers, took the towels from McGee, and went to take a shower. Ten minutes later he emerged feeling cleaner and warmer dressed in clothing that McGee had lain out for him. Gibbs was grateful that he had thought to pack a pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt.

McGee stood when he came into the bedroom and started speaking nervously everything coming at once. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here. Jimmy and Abby were talking on the speakerphone yesterday about the Morales case when Keating and Lee must have walked in and she overheard talking them about how umm.. err _aggravated_ you were. Then Abby asked Jimmy if it were true who agreed. Then she called me and said that you might be missing Jackson so here I am. Not that we were talking about you. I mean we were talking about you but not gossiping. We were talking about how great it is to see you with Jackson and how happy you both seem now."

"McGee, breathe. You've been spending too much time with Abby."

"Shutting up now Boss."

"You didn't drive six hours just to tell me you two approve of me spending time with Jackson." Gibbs gestured towards the equipment on the desk and sat down on the bed nearest the bathroom with a towel spread on his lap and automatically started the process of cleaning his gun which had now hardened mud inside and out. "Tell me what you got."

"I brought a laptop complete with inline webcam, microphone, and speakers which I've set up here and did the same thing for Jackson. You two have a dedicated link for as long as you are here. Just click his picture on the screen. When you go back all you have to do is unplug it from the wall and unplug the phone line and stick it in the back seat. I will take care of everything once you get home."

Towards the end of his speech, the words started spilling from McGee faster and faster. It unnerved him to have Gibbs attention directly focused on him while he was systematically tearing down and cleaning his weapon without looking at it. It probably wouldn't have fazed him if Tony were there to explain to him in a way he could understand that this for Gibbs was like typing for Tim. McGee didn't have to look at the keyboard because his fingers knew the keys, the right sequences, and the strokes that it would take for the words and thoughts he wanted to come out. For Tim the computer was an extension of himself, his friend. And it was the same for Gibbs, basically. He didn't have to look at the weapon in his hands to know how to tear it down and clean it; each step was ingrained in him and done automatically. It was like breathing and like McGee's computer, an extension of himself. Later when the weapon had a chance to dry out, he would oil it and put it back together the same methodical way committed to memory many years ago.

Gibbs stared at him for a long moment processing what was said, and then smiled, "Thank you Tim. You did good. I really appreciate it."

McGee let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. "You're welcome Boss."

"You hungry McGee? There's a diner across the street that serves a great burger and I'm pretty hungry. It looks like you will probably have to stay the night here and go home tomorrow. You can stay in the other bed. I don't want you driving in this God forsaken weather."

"What about calling Jackson?"

"Was it raining in DC when you left?"

"No Boss, clear skies, no chance of rain until next week. Why?"

"From 3:00-3:45 on the last Saturday of the month Jackson goes to a reading group that the public library puts on in the park and reads to younger kids. It helps him with his own reading and he is doing something for the community. If it rains, then it is cancelled because the parents have to stay with the kids and if they moved it into the library, then some parents will leave and be gone for hours."

"Oh, so you have time then." "Yeah. Come on." Once they had eaten and returned to the room, the rain started to let up leading Gibbs to hope that this recovery mission would be over soon and he could go home.

Gibbs was able to reach Shelly by phone and let her know that he had a computer set up to video message with Jackson. Jackson came online and just seeing his face and seeing for himself that he was all right made Gibbs mood lift considerably. His heart was made lighter listening to the boy's descriptive narration of his week so far and listening to his laughter. It didn't take Gibbs more than five minutes after the call was ended to fall asleep. McGee pulled a blanket over him and noted the easing of the lines of tension around his eyes and forehead. It was a wonder what this relationship was doing to pull his boss out of his shell of grief left by the death of his daughter. He just hoped that something wouldn't happen to cause the man to lose his son too. The next morning McGee was on his way back to DC and Gibbs was back up the mountain recovering bodies.

People noticed that after his return to the hotel he was in a better mood. Oh he was still a hard-nosed bastard, but the bleak look was gone from his eyes. Everyone assumed that it was because he got at least 12 hours uninterrupted sleep. Only Ducky knew that while that did help, the main reason for the ease in his friend was seeing and talking to the young boy worming his way into Gibbs' heart one smile at a time.

The case was over a few days later and they were able to return to DC back to the somewhat normal routine. The team had for the most part survived their first case in the field. It was determined by them that if they ever had to go out again a) no one would be wearing anything but proper shoes and dress so as not to make the same mistake as the unfortunate rescue workers; b) Gibbs must have plenty of sleep because he apparently could not run on 2 hours a night for 5 days; and c) Gibbs must have plenty of good strong coffee because while withdrawal sucks Gibbs and withdrawal is a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and comments. I hope to put another chapter up by the weekend. **

**Disclaimer: As I could not determine when Jenny died exactly, I am going with the idea that it was early spring and using the date of April 3****rd****. This story is AU and possibly slightly OOC. This chapter is more focused on Gibbs with a little of Jackson thrown in. I don't own the characters, wish I did. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. **

The week after they returned from the field was quite slow which allowed them to complete their paperwork. Nothing happened until they caught a case on Friday. But by the conclusion of case and the end of the weekend, Gibbs was sure that God had a hell of a sense of humor and even with every terrible thing he had said or done in his life, they were probably even now; Gibbs could possibly even be ahead.

The case itself was fairly easy and solved within two days simply because the perpetrator gave a full confession. A body of a black man found in Garfield Park that was identified as a marine recruit still in basic training and who should not have been off base. The pictures in his wallet showed him in intimate with a young white woman. When they found and traced the weapon back to his girlfriend's father, the man confessed to the kidnapping and murder. He did not like the idea that his daughter was seeing a black man and when she became pregnant, he was infuriated. However, the confession didn't come until there was an incident which was ridiculous in itself. Lee forgot to take the damned safety off her weapon, which turned out to be a blessing in disguise because she was shaking so bad that she dropped her Sig. Keating was late because he missed his bus and had to wait for the next one to Navy Yard and then he took a taxi to the suspect's location. Then he unintelligibly stuttered out the man's Miranda rights so it had to be repeated. Keating rolled his eyes at both of them, called them idiots, and walked out as soon as the suspect was handcuffed. As the only other person on the team besides Gibbs with any type of field experience, he was for the most part unreliable, disdainful, and snide. Any hints at the person he appeared to be when Gibbs first met him were gone. As terrible as it sounded, Gibbs was thankful for a simple open and shut homicide.

He found himself recalling the entire horrendous case to Ducky at the end of the day Sunday in autopsy.

"I swear Duck, I'm gonna kill them all. It's the damn Keystone Kops. They won't work as a team, the amount of backstabbing and bitching is worse than anything I've seen including three ex-wives. I thought it was bad in West Virginia. They seem to hate each other almost as much as they hate me. So far I've been lucky that Vance has been making sure that we have been relatively slow so that I can observe them. When it comes right down to it, someone is going to get killed out there and I have a feeling its going to be me. AND none of them can get the paperwork right. Even when I had two Probies in McGee and Kate, I had DiNozzo to rely on and help show them the way. When we hit the scene in Garfield Park Friday, Langer started to shoot with the lens cap on. Lee pointed it out and he wouldn't even listen to what she was saying and kept on shooting. I had to take the camera from him and show him that she was right. Keating doesn't even have a car and absolutely refuses to get one. The only reason he has a license is because it is required to be an NCIS agent. Lee is afraid of her own shadow out there. Then with the situation today, I am at the end of my rope here. The only good thing about the past two weeks was coming home and spending time with Jackson."

"Jethro, what have you and Ms. Watson worked out if I may ask?"

"I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk Duck. Weekends and whenever I can get over there for now. Since it being summer, his schedule is a little lax but when school starts in a couple of weeks we'll have to figure something out. I'm going over there tonight which is why I can't have dinner with you."

"Well, have a good evening. I hope that I will soon get to meet young Jackson. From everything you have told me about him and from what I have heard from Abigail and Timothy, he sounds like an intriguing young man."

"You will soon Duck, goodnight."

The drive to the Watson residence was a familiar one and Gibbs drove with ease, his mind on other things. When he got to the house he sat in his car for a minute taking in his surroundings. It was a perfect late summer evening. It was still daylight out but there were crickets, kids were playing and he could hear their innocent laughter, a dog barked nearby, the scent of fresh cut grass, and he could smell someone barbequing. Even though he had eaten on the way, the smell made him hunger for a hot dog or brat right off of the grill piled with relish, onions, and mustard that was still sizzling when you took a bite.

He got out of his car and headed for the front door with a smile on his face, which grew when he took in the paraphernalia on the front lawn and porch that belongs to a young boy. Scattered where they were dropped were a bike, baseball glove with ball in it, skateboard, football, soccer ball, and a basketball. It made him happy to see that even though his mother had passed away, the boy was still a boy and not bogged down in misery. He couldn't believe how in four short months he had come to love a child again.

As he went to the door and knocked, something in his gut told him there was a problem. Some little thing was off. It was quiet in the house, the TV wasn't on. Every time he had been there, the house was alive with energy but not today. Today it seemed like the house was holding its breath. Gibbs drew his weapon and quietly opened the screen door taking care to not let it slam. He crept through the lower floor clearing each room and started up the stairs. When he got to the top he could hear voices coming from Jackson's room. Jackson was sobbing hysterically and Shelly was trying to calm him.

The child's wail cut through Gibbs. "I don't WANT to move. I like it here. Why can't I stay with Gibbs? Why can't I stay with him and he can be my dad??"

He stood in the door shocked, Shelly noticed his presence and covered her mouth with her hand gasping, "Gibbs, I didn't hear you knock. I wanted to talk to you about this first. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you."

Jackson launched himself at Gibbs crying with a strangling grasp, "Please don't make me go away. Please let me live with you. You can be my dad and I can be your son. I'll clean my room, do dishes, and won't leave my stuff lying around. I'll be real quiet. You won't even know I'm there."

Gibbs stood in the doorway, cradled the child, and rocked him back and forth trying to comfort him. He moved to the bed after a while but continued his movements of rocking back and forth, stroking his hair, and whispered soothingly. Shelly went downstairs to give them privacy, her own eyes filling. Eventually Jackson fell asleep having exhausted himself. Slowly Gibbs plodded down the stairs to find Shelly sitting at the kitchen table with a fresh pot of coffee and a cup for him.

When she finally spoke it was in a soft and quiet voice. "I am sorry Gibbs. I wanted to tell you last week about the interview but you were gone with the case. I knew what the deadline was but wasn't sure I had a chance at the job. It's three times the salary I make now. Generous health, dental, and vision with paid time off. I was offered a job as a Senior Linguist with the United Nations in Brussels. The position starts September 15th. That should give me a month to get everything in order but school starts there the first of September so Jackson would be behind in school if I waited until then. I can't pass this up. I have worked too hard for so long. The movers will be here tomorrow to start in. They are putting me up in a hotel until I find a place for us. Jenny knew this was my goal and she had no problem with it. She even said she was going to quit her job if it happened. I promise you that Jackson can come here or you there on his school breaks. We'll call and email every day."

"What about Jackson? What will your hours be? Who will watch him when your are gone at work? What about what he wants?"

"Gibbs, I'm thinking about Jackson. My hours are set from 7:30-5:30 daily Monday through Friday, unless there is a banquet or ball that I need to attend. I will get a nanny for when I am not around. He is just a child. He doesn't know what is best for him."

"I don't want you to take him. It's not like you're moving across town. It is across an ocean, 3000 miles away."

"I know. And I don't want to take him from you. But I can't ignore this. I have to go."

With that, Gibbs stood and left the house. It was dark out now. The crickets were still out, kids were now in their houses asleep, and the scent of fresh cut grass and barbeque lingered in the air. He wasn't hungry any longer and he wasn't happy. His heart was breaking and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – August**

The drive home was done in a haze of despair, wondering how it could have all gone to hell before they even had a chance to start. It was a wonder that he even made it let alone not get anyone killed. Gibbs west straight down to the basement and stalked back and forth, stopping at his work bench to pick up a glass, filled it with bourbon, downed it in one gulp and had the satisfaction of hearing the glass shatter into a million little pieces when he hurled it against the wall.

Gibbs picked up Jenny's letter and re-read it, stilled, and looked at it again his hands shaking. He spent the rest of the night in the basement staring at the pictures he had of Jen and Jackson. Morning could not come soon enough for him.

He was waiting in the dark in Abby's lab when she came at 04:30. As she came in she flipped on the lights and screamed. "_Gibbs, don't do that_. Why are you sitting in the dark? What's wrong? Do we have a case? No one called me. Why am I always the last to get called? You know it takes a while for my babies to warm up and then suddenly you're all poof, here's evidence for you Abs, how long will it take Abs, what do ya got for me Abs. Wait a minute. You never did say what you were doing here .. in the dark."

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Abs, breathe. I want you to run the tests. Today. Make it a priority and call me when you have the results, the sooner the better." He turned and was half way to the elevator before her words stopped him and he came back.

"GIBBS WAIT, COME BACK!! "

Once she started, the words tumbled out of her mouth like water pouring out of a bucket and she couldn't stop. She held out some sheets of paper towards him.

"You know the night me and Ducky came over for supper and you told us about Jackson and you gave me the sample? Then Tony called you that night. I didn't tell you but after you gave the samples to me I came back here and started them to run and I compared them against Jenny's DNA that we have on file. Then the next morning you came in and I was in here with McGee and Ducky and I was totally gonna tell you that I started running the samples and that was the morning that you decided that it didn't matter who Jackson's relatives were because we would be his family and we were so happy for you and since you didn't seem to want to know I kind of put it on the back burner and I kept meaning to tell you and then the test results came back and when I compare the sample from you, Jackson, & Jenny, based upon your common alleles the probability is 99.95%. You're his father Gibbs. You have a son. I'm really, really sorry that I ran it without asking you and really, really sorry that I never told you I did it anyway and sorry that I should have told you but I didn't and then the longer it went the harder it was to tell you. I've never lied to you and I did and I don't know how you can ever forgive me and if I were you I don't know that I would forgive me. I'm sorry I let you down and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Gibbs just stood for a moment staring at her, comprehending what she had told him. He broke out into a smile and gave her a hug. "That's great Abby. Thank you. No matter what, you always come through for me and haven't let me down yet. I love you. I'm taking the some time off and I will call you later."

Gibbs grabbed the test results from her, went upstairs to the bullpen, sent an email to Vance, and called him. "We're off rotation. I'm going to be gone for a week or two, family emergency. The team can work on cold cases."

He ran home and picked up Jenny's letter and the letter he received from her attorney. Gibbs called an old friend of his who was a lawyer, but he didn't hold his profession against him, and asked for a meeting as soon as possible. Once he had awakened enough to determine who was on the telephone, they agreed to meet at his office at 8:00am. He made a second call to a person from whom he could get the honest truth out of and arranged to meet immediately. To no surprise the call was answered immediately and was told to come right away.

When he was riding up the elevator, he allowed himself to be honest, he was nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Something he hadn't been in a long time. Whatever happened here in this apartment in the next two hours and forty-five minutes would be his guide. He had no reservations that he would not get the honest truth about whether or not he should do what he wanted to do to Jackson, for Jackson, with Jackson.

He tried the door, found it unlocked and was momentarily pissed off. Living in the middle of the nation's capital, even though it was a secure building, it was never a great idea to leave your door open. On the other hand he couldn't bitch about it much, he didn't lock his doors either and she could rip someone apart just as well as he did.

Gibbs went into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of insanely expensive coffee, and made his way out to the patio. The view from the high rise was a breathtaking vista of the capital, but he didn't notice it. What had his attention was the woman sitting on the lounge chair in front of him who looked like death warmed over with a cup of coffee in one hand a cigarette in the other.

"Your door was unlocked again, I thought you quit smoking, and you look like hell." The last was lost in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

She scowled up at him but didn't move. "I unlocked it when you called, I started again and it's none of your business, and finally you don't look so hot either Marine so shut the hell up. Today is the 3rd anniversary of the day that I got notice that Mac disappeared, or conversely, the 4th anniversary that he actually dropped off the grid. Piss off. Furthermore, its 0'dark 30 on a school day, you don't have a case, and since I know that you didn't come to watch the sunrise with me what the hell are you doing here?"

And, Gibbs told her. Everything. From the day he met Jenny until he walked in the door. Every last minute of it. All of his hopes and wishes. His darkest fears, the things that keep him up at night. And she didn't interrupt him once. When he finished talking he gave her the letters & the DNA that Abby ran, the sun had risen, and there was silence. Both of their coffees had gone cold. Without a word she got up and went into the house. She returned with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses and held up a toast.

"Congratulations Jet, you're a father. You haven't told me anything that I don't already know about you. The fact that you have concerns is great. In fact, if you had no concerns about what impact this would have on him would throw a huge red flag up for me. I'm proud of you. Did you read this at all _AND_ understand what it said? First of all, if Abby's test results are right you are Jackson's father and no court will keep him away from you. Second, according to this letter from her attorney, you have custody of him whenever you want it you just have to sign the paperwork. Shelly only has temporary guardianship of him. All of Jenny's assets have been rolled over into an investment for Jackson. You have a monthly stipend for him for spending expenses of $1,000 as needed and $5,000 initial cash outlay to get him settled into your home with everything needed. Additionally, there is a monthly allowance set aside of $3,000 to provide in-home care for him in the form of a nanny, au pair, or housekeeper of your choosing. She thought of everything."

Gibbs looked at her quizzically, "No Kat, I didn't read it thoroughly. That is a lot of money. $4,000 a month, plus $5,000 to get him settled is $53,000 in the first year alone."

"Well, Jenny was a multi-millionaire. She invested heavily. Her parents were only children of only children. She was an only child, and Jackson was her only child. All of that money had to go somewhere. In fact, she held stock in a lot of Kennedy interests and she sat on the board of the Melina's Room. It was her idea to make the skate and bike ramps in the park."

He sat up at the news but his question surprised her, "She sat on the board of your kid project."

She looked at him fondly and rolled her eyes at him, "It isn't a kid project Jet. It's a home for children that can't be placed in foster care or in group homes in the tri-state area. They are kids who have medical, physical, or emotional issues that aren't addressed in the system. It works very well. We have doctors from all fields donating their time and resources there. The kids there have free healthcare. It is self-funded by private investors, Jenny gave heavily, and donations. You're surprised that she sat on the board but not that she was wealthy? Idiot."

"House on the Circle full of antiques, tailored wardrobe, fine liquor in the cabinet, it wasn't hard to figure that part out. I just didn't know how much money and she never made an issue of it. I loved her though, twice in a lifetime. I'm never gonna find it again." He flashed a small, sad smile.

"I know, and she loved you that is why she trusted you with her son, sorry your son. You may find love again, now that you know what you are looking for. Maybe you will get married again someday, to someone you love and who doesn't want to change you."

"What about you, you seeing somebody? Do you ever want to get remarried?"

"That would imply that I'm looking, I'm not and I don't date. I've been married three times, you were present at each of my weddings and none of them turned out. So short answer is no, long answer is fuck no. Although, if I do ever lose my mind again you will not be on the guest list. Either you jinx me or I have seriously bad karma. I actually think it's the bad karma. I pissed enough people off in this life I'm gonna be paying for it for the rest of eternity."

"I had to be at the second one, I was the main feature. As for the first and third, they were to the same guy and I walked you down the aisle the second time you got hitched. You guys were good together."

"We were, now it's over, and I don't want anyone else. End of story. So, back to your problem please. I have a few suggestions. One, you have to go pick Jackson up this morning before Shelly moves out of her house. If you let her move him to a hotel or wherever, that shows her intent to keep him and your intent to let her. Two, you need a great lawyer that deals in family law and I happen to have one on speed dial who will work it immediately and have the paperwork filed when the clerk's office opens. It is pretty convenient that she is my daughter-in-law Alexis Kensington. Three, you have to get some help and I have just the person for you. Her name is Millicent Walker, Miley, and she is 32, a Registered Nurse with over 10 years healthcare experience, and is burnt out from working 12 hours a day 5 days a week for the past 5 years. She is looking for a change. The only thing I will tell you is don't ask and she don't tell. Will you have a problem with that? If not you can call her and interview her right away. She used to work the 10:00pm-10:00am shift so she is awake."

Gibbs looked at her with a big smile on his face. "I will take all of your suggestions. If you say they are the best, I believe you. Who knew you could move the earth before the sun fully rose? Why did I ever let you get away?

The twinkle in her eyes matched her smirk,"Because I broke a baseball bat over your head. I need more coffee. Let's go get some while I make the calls."

While she called her daughter-in-law and faxed her the information she needed, called Miley, and gave both of them Gibbs phone number. Gibbs called his friend who indicated his relief upon discovering that it was a family law case and that Gibbs now had it taken care of.

They finished up another cup of coffee when the clock rolled around to 8:00. Gibbs noted the time and stood to leave. She walked him to the elevator.

"Thank you. You are a hell of a woman Danina Katrin Kennedy and I thank God you are my friend. I'll call you later."

"I bet you are even more thankful that we aren't married any longer and you are welcome. I want to meet Jackson soon. You should have a party for him, family barbeque type thing. It will work out but it will be hard work. See you next Sunday at Mass."

Gibbs nodded his assent and shot her a salute as the doors to the elevator closed. He was feeling entirely better than he had 12 hours ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - August**

The drive back to Shelly's seemed like it took an innumerable length of time but in reality was only 55 minutes. He drove worse than usual, growling at other drivers who cut him off, weaving in and out of traffic like a madman. When he was about 20 minutes away from his destination, he received a call from Alexis who indicated that not only had the paperwork been filed but a judge had signed everything also. He was now legally Jackson's guardian and listed as his biological father. There was nothing legally stopping him from picking up his son in just a few minutes. Alexis further went on to say that she would meet him and Jackson at his house at 2:00 for some final things. She hoped he had a great morning. He hung up the phone when it rang again. This time it was Director Vance. He let it go to voicemail then shut his phone off.

He pulled up into the driveway and shut off the engine. It took him a minute to pull himself together. It would do Jackson no good if he went in there half-cocked. Gibbs knew that Shelly wouldn't hurt Jackson, but he was his son and he wanted him with him. The movers were already there hauling out furniture from the living room it looked like.

He unfolded himself from the car and walked up the sidewalk only to be bowled over by a soon to be 10 year old boy who was laughing and crying.

"You came back for me. I knew you would. I knew it. I told Shelly that you would be back for me that you would come and I wouldn't have to go with her. I told her you would be my dad and I would be your son. And that I promised to clean my room, do dishes, and not leave my stuff lying around. And I'd be real quiet so you could work on your boat. I told her. The movers came a while and she wanted to get all of my stuff packed first so they did but they aren't in the truck yet. I wouldn't let them. I do get to live with you don't I? You do want to be my dad don't you??"

Gibbs picked up the boy and started to carry him in the house. "Where is Shelly? I need to talk to her for a bit so go on up to your room. Ok? Don't worry Jackson, everything will turn out all right."

"Ok, she is in the kitchen." With that he ran up the stairs and his voice could be heard talking to a mover.

Gibbs came upon Shelly with her head in the refrigerator cleaning it out. "Shelly."

She started and hit her head on a shelf. "Ouch! Son of a bitch. Gibbs, damn it, don't sneak up on me. What are you doing here? I thought you were at work. I'm glad that you came to see Jackson before we left. I called you and left a voicemail with the hotel's information on it but you didn't answer your phone. The movers are here and we will be leaving as soon as someone from the food pantry comes to clean out my cabinets. They should be here soon."

Gibbs pointed to the table and indicated that she should sit down. Shelly sat down and looked at him with trepidation. She knew what was coming and didn't think she would like it.

"Shelly, I'm here to pick up Jackson. I want him and can't imagine my life without him. Before you say anything just listen, _please_. Jenny left him to me, for me to take care of. She left full guardianship to me. I filed for custody and it was granted. I ran the DNA test and it came back positive. Don't think that the only reason I want him is because of that, because it isn't. The reason I ran the test was because I wanted to keep him and if he was my son, then I would stand a better chance. No matter what else you may think, I _**miss**_ her. Every day. There isn't an minute that goes by that I don't think of her and the times we shared. When I'm with Jackson, I can almost imagine her with us, watching us. He is the best parts of Jenny and I. I am eternally grateful to you for keeping him this summer and letting me get to know him slowly. I know you love him too and want the best for him. I know that there are going to be rough times ahead and I know that I won't always have the right answer, but I'm gonna try like hell. Please understand, I'm doing this for us for our family."

Shelly looked at him with tears running down her face. She looked deep into his eyes, noting the intense expression of love and pleading for his son and she saw that there wasn't a damn thing that would stop this man from his son. "Ok, I won't fight you. But I don't want to lose him either. He is such a part of me of my life. Jenny wasn't just my cousin, she was my best friend. I don't want to lose the last part of her I have."

The smile that lit up Gibbs' face and eyes was amazing. "You won't I promise. We have a computer set up with video so you can see him and talk to him whenever. And when you come back you can see him. You are still a part of his life Shelly. Thank you."

They shared a brief heartfelt hug. Shelly turned to the stairs and called up them, "Jackson, your dad is here to pick you up. You had better get a move on because I have to go."

Jackson came running down the top two stairs and took a flying leap. "Whoop!! Catch me Dad."

Gibbs managed to catch him without falling over or dropping him.

"Guess what? I told the mover guy to put my stuff in your car but there's no more room and I have like three boxes left. What can I do? Do I hafta give my stuff to the pantry lady?"

Shelly spoke up, "Why don't we just have the movers load your things last and they can drop them off at your house? Then you don't have to worry about leaving anything."

Gibbs nodded his head, "That will work out fine. Jackson, you need to give Shelly a hug and kiss before we go and make sure you have everything."

Jackson hugged Shelly hard and gave her a fast kiss. He ran out of the house slamming the door behind him and jumped into the front seat of the car. Just to be on the safe side he put his seatbelt on and locked his door.

Gibbs and Shelly followed him outside. They laughed when they saw what he did and turned to each other.

"Well, it's too late now. There's no way your getting him out of that car unless you either are at your house or use brute strength."

"Not a problem. Shelly, again I cannot thank you enough for everything. I'm sorry that we won't be seeing more of you but I hope this turns out well for you."

"Thank you Gibbs. Do you have everything you need? You already have the name of his pediatrician and I can't think of anything else."

"If you do, you can call, send an email, smoke signal. Whatever works. Good bye, take care."

They shared a brief hug and Shelly walked him to the car. With one last round of good byes, they started off for home.

The morning flew by getting Jackson settled. They stopped for a quick lunch and were just finishing when there was a knock on the door. Gibbs and Jackson both went to see who it was. On the other side was a pretty blonde with cornflower blue eyes and a friendly smile. She was obviously pregnant.

"Hi, I'm Alexis Kensington-Kennedy, but you can call me Lexi. You must be Jethro and Jackson. I just have a few things and then I will get out of your hair."

Jackson looked up at her and grinned, "My dad is called Gibbs and you can call me Jack. But my last name is Gibbs too though. Or Gibbs 2, get it." He let loose a peal of laughter at that thought.

A brief look of pain flashed across Gibbs' face. Jackson's laugh sounded like Jenny's, she would never get to see their son grow up, he would never have the chance to hear both of them laugh at the same time.

Lexi gave Gibbs a look of understanding and spoke to Jackson. "I'm very glad to meet you Jack. Could I have a few minutes alone with your dad? I promise it won't take long and then I'll be gone. I have an appointment right after this."

Jack agreed and went up to his room to unpack some more things. It only took about 30 minutes for Lexi to explain everything that she needed signed and to get it completed. She left Gibbs copies for his records at home and explained that she would keep the originals on file and a scanned copy also.

On her way out the door she reminded Gibbs, "Mom said if you didn't call her before that she would see you on Sunday and that dinner is afterward. Noah and I might not make it though, this kid has been threatening to come out for the past week and I hope it does soon. Have a great day."

He hadn't heard anything from Jack since about five minutes after he went upstairs. Gibbs found him sprawled across the bed sleeping. He thought that it wasn't a bad idea and crawled in beside him. As he lay there he wrapped his arms around the limp body, drawing him close, he dropped a gentle kiss on his head and inhaled the scent of his child. It would not always be easy but it would be worth it. He could not wait to introduce Jack to his grandfather and the rest of his family. Maybe later today, Abby, Tim, and Ducky could come by and they could grill out.

As he was making his plans he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
